


Of Lessons and Kisses

by Lidsworth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, basically jorj teaches thrawn how to kiss, cute aliens learning new things, it's super adorable and thrawn is very adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: It appears that Basic is not the only thing that Jorj Car’das needs to teach Thrawn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something cute and adorable for this pairing. Something that's not over the top sexual, and for once, Thrawn needs instructing.  
> anyway, check out my [tumblr](http://inkstranger.tumblr.com/)  
> as always i'm my own beta! I don't own star wars!

When Jorj’s lips brush against the air instead of the intended blue mouth, and a flat palm is pressing against his cheek, putting a considerable distance between he and the Chiss alien, the smuggler realizes that he may have perhaps overstepped his boundaries. That, or given the furrowed brows and bewilderment plastered clear on his face, Thrawn has absolutely no idea what Jorj was attempting to do.

In other words, the alien does not know what a kiss is.

As if to confirm his suspicions, the alien asks: “Are you trying to eat me?”

The question is serious, _very_ serious. And given Thrawn’s history with the Chiss Expansion, and his encounters with other alien lifeforms—not all of which were entirely friendly—Jorj is not surprised by his sudden defensive posture.

And had the situation not been so dire, and Thrawn not actually _feared_ for his safety, then Jorj would have laughed.

For the look of betrayal and utter confusion on the alien’s face is priceless.

Though when his bright gaze drifts to the blaster on his side, Jorj takes a defensive step back with his hands held in surrender.

“Calm down Thrawn, I’m _not_ trying to eat you,” _at least not yet and not in the way you think,_ the phrase goes mostly unsaid, and Jorj shakes his head to banish such inappropriate thoughts. If he wants to get to _that_ phase, he needs to get through _this_ one.

“I’m just trying to kiss you.” He answers as if it’s common knowledge, only to test his theory though.

A blue brow goes up quizzically, though Jorj sighs in relief when he releases his grip on his blaster.

“Kiss?” Repeats the Chiss, trying the word on his tongue like a new food. Jorj nods, his assumption correct.

“Yes, a kiss. It’s a gesture that humans who have a particular relationship—”  

“A relationship like ours?” Supplies the alien, his voice softening with understanding.

“Yes, like ours, Thrawn. A kiss is intimate, between two people who love each other…” Jorj pauses, staring at the glowing red eyes, “Like _us.”_

He blinks just slightly, considering what is said, then after a minute-long silence, he nods.

“I would…like you to try again,” he sounds sure of himself now, “What do I need to do?”  
  
Now Jorj snorts, resulting in another curious head tilt from Thrawn and a quick succession of glowing blinks.

“What is so funny?”  
  
“Nothing—nothing, I’m just glad you’re eager,” Jorj straightens up with a clearing in his throat, “all you need to do is stand there, and close your eyes.”

Distrust flashes through the red gaze quickly, and is replaced with an expression of utter uncertainty. But nevertheless, Thrawn complies, his face looking like a scared child anticipating a medical needle to the arm.

In other words, he looks adorable, and Jorj waste no time in closing the distance between them.

Not surprisingly, Thrawn’s lips are cold, like ice. But when they meet the heat of Jorj’s, they warm just slightly. The alien tenses a bit, only easing his muscles when Jorj runs his hands down his sides. The chiss relaxes into the kiss, responding back clumsily (not that Jorj minds), raising his hands to the side of Jorj’s face.

As expected, his hands are freezing, and immediately the human hiss, nearly jolting at the temperature.

“I apologize,” Thrawn whispers breathlessly as he drops his hands to his side, breaking the kiss and instead, putting a small distance between, “I seem to have forgotten how cold I am.”

  
“It’s fine,” responds the smuggler, just as breathless, taking Thrawn’s cold hands into his, “you did fine.”  
He adds the last part, knowing Thrawn appreciates the compliment despite the mishap, and the praise as well. He _loves_ learning new things, and a kiss is no exception.

So Jorj is hardly surprised at his next words.

“Is there more?”

 _Hell yeah,_ he considers saying, but Thrawn would only be eager to learn it and then perform it despite his feelings towards it.   

Jorj doesn’t want that (well he does, but not for Thrawn) until he feels that Thrawn is ready.

“There is…but not yet,” he clarifies, sliding down the wall of the ship and pulling Thrawn down with him, until Thrawn sits close beside him, “We can start with this though.”

He wraps his arm around Thrawn, and naturally, the alien lets his head fall onto Jorj’s shoulder.

And with a smile, Jorj say: “Now back to Basic lessons.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy it! please tell me what you think!


End file.
